Knight on the Interstice and The Vanadis
by AltenativeFutureFan27
Summary: Conceptual Summary Inside.


**Summary:** What if Roland didn't completely died by the bees but died just a few minutes. In this few minutes he passed as dead deceive his enemies. And when he wakes up he is face to face with the Void Vanadis and her proposition.

 **Topic:** Vengeance, Search for the truth, Betrayal, Assassination/Accidents.

 **Characters:** Roland Knight of Knights, the last and only descendant of Guts.

 **Pairing:** Valentina/ Druid/Darkness X Roland/Knight/Chaos X Sofia/Priestess/Light

 **Inspiration:** Berserk setting similarity with Vanadis setting. Adding Dark Souls and Bloodborne to this equation as well.

 **Setting:** Various thousands of years after Berserk and the world transformation when Griffith Joined Both Planes into one world starting the Fantasia Arc. A Fantasy focused on the Shadows off the spotlight… the Dark Fantasy. The Godhand and The Idea of Evil cease existing so the Beheliths. Only existing the Apostles and Their Spawns.

 **The Hellhound and his bloodline (Madan no Ou to Vanadis x Berserk).**

 **A Fairy Tale for a Beast from the Abyss.**

 _Once upon a time, in a long forgotten age, an age where once the land was united by one only ruler who was feared as respected, he was the first man ever to be given the title of emperor in this land his name, was Gaisaric known for the ruthless way he fought in his campaigns of conquest. But his rule didn't live long as he might have expected but rather short… it is said that the capital he settled on his empire was swallowed by the jaws that made the land interpreted by most peoples as a curse from the gods who bestowed the task upon four angels to bury the city._

 _With the emperor dead what remained of his subjects from every corner of his empire every kingdom he conquered now struggled to take over of what remained of Gaisaric's empire. From those kingdoms there were two neighboring kingdoms that waged war against each other for over one hundred years, these kingdoms were named Midland and Tudor and their century old struggle known once as the "One Hundred Year War"._

 _The fire of this conflict died down by wind brought from the wings of a falcon of light a god in the flesh of men, he made the ancient capital rise up again from its grave with more light than before, thus creating a new world from the ashes of the old one and the city stood in greater glory. But its glory died when the blood of the falcon and the other gods was spilled over the city, destroying everything that was brought by gods not living anything only… a cursed land filled with bad omens. Where the angels of the gods where damned to wander without their guidance._

 _On these now cursed lands, on its interstice there emerges a beast. It once lurked the abysses with a sole purpose that was long forgotten by time… or fulfilled in time. A beast once chained by fate but free itself upon its death. Wandered these lands where dreams and nightmares were left behind._

 _The beast tired of lurking in the darkness, rose to light of the world, when the golden and silver goddesses above the skies stopped struggling over who rules the heavens under truce where they both give birth to the shining-dark offspring who painted the sky into crimson, the eclipse who open the gates of light and darkness to meet .Freeing all the dreams and all the nightmares from the interstice._

 _The beast now in the lights of the world explored it with curiosity of knowing what lurks in this light._

 _The beast wandered on this world filled with light until he stumbled across a wounded women who smelled like those unconsumed by the darkness and still where lucid not falling into its madness._

 _The women upon gazing the beast begged to the beast to devour her flesh since the gods didn't see her worthy._

 _The beast to this asked with disinterested to the woman that don't bother herself he isn't interested in her flesh and asked her why did she wanted to him to devour her flesh._

 _She was an exiled priestess who volunteers herself for a sacrifice to the gods, the gods rejected her sacrifice as unworthy to such extent to led the fiends upon her to taint her flesh and soul for such insult that why she begged to the beast to devour her flesh._

 _To this story the beast stayed with the tainted woman for 7 days and 7 nights until all her wounds were all healed._

 _But before leaving the beast knew she would want a way to repay the favor so he said: in exchange for your life you shall repay me the favor with same gesture no matter what, where or when, to either I or those to come after me, till then you must live on to repay your debt. And the beast leaves the priestess with a reason keep living even if tainted._

 _After leaving the priestess the beast went on and on until he found a big shadow covering the light._

 _But what he found was a Black Dragon who posed as a king who now's proclaimed that "everything and anything that lies under his shadow belongs to him for the takin," while extending his wings making his shadow bigger and bigger rising to the skies and declaring "even your life."_

 _The beast to this statement of the dragon responded by tearing apart both wings of the dragon by this action the beast noticed something behind the dragon who he didn't notice at first due to the wings that were once covering the thing._

 _The dragon noticed the gaze of the beast focusing on what his back guarding with jealousy and gave battle cry._

 _But the pride of the dragon blinded his instinct from the danger that the beast was superior than him no to all creature that have ever lived on this land. And it only took the dragon to lose wings and his prideful shadow to acknowledge this._

 _Now weakened the dragon was waiting to his fated death… but the beast ignored him and went the opposite direction of him and just like nothing ever happened the dragon would never see the beast again._

 _Why the beast didn't finish the dragon what was behind the dragon that was so treasured that the dragon would give his life defending it from the beast? That question will stay unanswered._

 _But what can be answered is: the dragon after the loss of his pride and now weakened fell pray of the claws of his spawns._

 _As for the beast it wandered every corner aimlessly of the land the same way the beast appeared the same way it disappeared and leaving his mark of chaos on the land, this mark caused fear engraved onto the very hearts of every living being that lives, gods and demons. The tales to come are no tales but warning of what lies within the abyss._

"(Sigh) this isn't mainly my favorite tale but it's still quite entertaining." A girl speaks while rose from her seat of expensive furniture, she start walking with a book and pause in front of the bed. "Don't you agree with me?" says ending it with soft hum with slights of mischievously cute while hiding it behind a sweet smile.

She proceeds closing the book in her hands, set it on a nightstand beside the bed. Then spare a glance to the bedside or more precise what is occupying the futon. The girl was on a sleepwear consisted on semi-transparent white nightgown

On the queen size bed lays a body heavy breathing covered from head to toes in white bandages stained in a familiar dirty red color. Her gaze traveled from bottom to top the body, the body was male by the size of his torso to the bulge underneath the bandages wrapped on is crotch. She then focuses at the two holes on the upper front of his head, where the mirrors of the soul lay open from their shield to connect with hers.

If she wasn't perceptive enough she wouldn't be a able to see what his soul was speaking, she could see his soul screaming in pain but that isn't impressive any fool could see it what caught her perceptive eyes was… a will determined or confused with pride to draw his screams mute, the man never leaved a sound since he was brought to her that speak enough of how determined he's will is. Of what little skin was exposed she could see that it was swelled and reddish underneath the bandages with noticeable yellow and green of herbal remedy for the swelling.

I once was a known as a knight who serves his kingdom and its king by swinging its sword against its enemies with obedience like hound that once has a prey on his nose will start the hunting until the head of it was between his fangs delivering it at his master. But once and even twice I would thought to myself and only to myself… am I a true knight of "Justice" serving for the good of my people and my king or a "Butcher," a tool use only for the protection of their interests. Am I something to be discarded? What did I have here in this kingdom that I could hold dear so much to protect for it to point of putting a leash on my neck? I didn't have parents that lived, neither siblings, nor not even family to wait for me since all my time was used only on serving my country. The only thing that I hold dear were my brothers in arms who would joined me to even if it meant a battle of hundreds against thousands they would join me heads on with remorse. There was no home in this kingdom.

And to realize this all it takes was to die backstabbed by those I protected their interests the most… nobles, aristocrats. Using by using the name of my friend to lure me to my death. But dying once or being near at death doors can open one's eyes.

 **The Idea:** The Tale of the dragon is partly inspired on these verses of the bible.

 **Revelation 13:** The dragon[a] stood on the shore of the sea. And I saw a beast coming out of the sea. It had ten horns and seven heads, with ten crowns on its horns, and on each head a blasphemous name. 2 The beast I saw resembled a leopard, but had feet like those of a bear and a mouth like that of a lion. The dragon gave the beast his power and his throne and great authority. 3 One of the heads of the beast seemed to have had a fatal wound, but the fatal wound had been healed. The whole world was filled with wonder and followed the beast. 4 People worshiped the dragon because he had given authority to the beast, and they also worshiped the beast and asked, "Who is like the beast? Who can wage war against it?"

 **Revelation 17:**

And there came one of the seven angels which had the seven vials, and talked with me, saying unto me, Come hither; I will shew unto thee the judgment of the great whore that sitteth upon many waters: 2With whom the kings of the earth have committed fornication, and the inhabitants of the earth have been made drunk with the wine of her fornication. 3So he carried me away in the spirit into the wilderness: and I saw a woman sit upon a scarlet coloured beast, full of names of blasphemy, having seven heads and ten horns. 4And the woman was arrayed in purple and scarlet colour, and decked with gold and precious stones and pearls, having a golden cup in her hand full of abominations and filthiness of her fornication: 5And upon her forehead [was] a name written, MYSTERY, BABYLON THE GREAT, THE MOTHER OF HARLOTS AND ABOMINATIONS OF THE EARTH. 6And I saw the woman drunken with the blood of the saints, and with the blood of the martyrs of Jesus: and when I saw her, I wondered with great admiration.

 **Symbolism:**

 **The Beast:** Guts **.**

 **The Falcon of Light:** Griffith

 **The Gods:** God hand and Idea of Evil

 **Angels:** Apostles, Apostles Spawns or commonly known as demons

 **The Dragon:** The Black Dragon King.

 **The Priestess:** A whore who later fornicated with a King or Prince.

 **The Shadow of the Dragon:** His Ambition Aimed through a Bow.

 **The Torn Wings:** Cutting his Arms so that his ambition should not fulfilled.

 **Relevance- Question vague answers**

 **Who is descendant of the Whore? :** Its obvious.

 **Why the descendant holds animosity against a character?:** Possibly the Origin of bloodline.

 **Why Said descendant wants to takeover?:** Possibly family tree.

 **Author Notes:** This is just a concept that I needed to share so if you like it, send a PM to know it's on development. I am working a on a Berserk Crossover but still I am unable to pick which series so I will be making a poll.


End file.
